


I was Falling for You

by whatadudeman



Category: one dire
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatadudeman/pseuds/whatadudeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the following Tumblr Prompt: </p>
<p>zayn and harry are in a play together as costars that kiss but then they start kissing behind the scenes too</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was Falling for You

"Honestly, I thought it would be weird kissing him." 

Niall stops walking and turns to fully face Harry. "Why do you say that?" 

Harry shrugs as he tucks his script under his arm. "It was weird when Louis introduced us at that party." Niall furrows his brow. "We're like the same person," Harry explains, "You all agreed." 

"You are," Niall says. "The tattoos, the long hair, the tight jeans. You're basically a match made in heaven." 

Harry chuckles. "We're a match made in," he pauses to hold up the script and reads off the front cover, 'The Story of Daisy'."

"Have I told you I really appreciate you're sense of humor?" Niall sarcastically asks. 

"No. But you can tell me after rehearsal." Harry winks and heads for the theater.

"Drinks at Mulligan's at six, Styles. Don't forget!" Niall calls after him. 

"Right. I think that would work but-" Zayn is saying once Harry walks into the theater from the doors that lead into the audience seating. He walks down the center aisle towards the stage and Zayn is caught up in watching him, having completely lost his train of thought now.

"Zayn?" one of the crew members asks.

Zayn is still looking at Harry, who is trying to discreetly sneak in late but also doing a shit job because he's so tall and lanky. Harry looks up and they make eye contact.

"Hey Harry," Zayn says with a smile. He almost gets the words out but before he can Harry trips over the corner of a chair and falls down in front of the stage. 

"Yikes," one of the crew members mumbles. 

Zayn squats down before he jumps off the front of the stage and onto the ground near where Harry is. "Harry - are you alright?" 

Harry rolls over so he can look up at Zayn. "I'm fine," he says and sits up. Zayn reaches out a hand to help him up. Harry takes it and smiles. "I guess you could say I was falling for you." 

The cast and crew that has gathered on stage create a collective 'aww' with some disgruntled disgust thrown in too. 

"It's not your scene yet guys," someone calls. 

"Harry can't help but steal the show," Zayn says, faking an tone of romanticism and awe. 

Harry smirks at him before he wipes himself off with his hands and grabs his script from the ground. 

"When's the wedding?" someone asks as the crew disperses to get back to work. 

"Seriously, are you okay?" Zayn asks once everyone has gone back to their work. 

"I'm fine," Harry says as they round the stage and go threw the doors that lead to costumes and makeup. "I fall all the time." 

"So, falling for me is nothing special?" Zayn asks, grin fighting his lips. 

Harry turns, understanding Zayn's remark and smiling at him. He doesn't say anything, because he doesn't know whats appropriate and can't trust his tongue not to tell Zayn that he actually might as well be falling in love with him because Zayn makes it so easy. 

"I'm glad your both here," Perrie, the makeup head, smiles at them. "Sit please." 

Harry and Zayn take their usual seats, right next to each other so they can share funny memes from their twitter feeds while the girls work on their dark circles. 

Harry is replying to emails when he notices that Zayn's reading over the script. He looks beautiful with his eyelashes fanning out over his cheeks. 

Sometime passes before Harry and Zayn are sitting in the 'on deck' chairs just off of the stage and waiting for their cue to go out during dress rehearsal. 

"I need to ask you something," Zayn whispers. 

Harry turns to him and waits. He's about to ask what Zayn wants to ask him when the girl at the curtain gives them the five seconds cue. There isn't any time now and they have to go out and perform. 

The scene goes very smoothly as it usually does. It gets the usual chuckle out of the director and Harry is quite pleased. When it comes time for he and Zayn to kiss, something Harry usually initiates - Zayn leans in first. Zayn is messing up the stage directions but Harry doesn't care. Because this kiss doesn't feel like a friendly co-star kiss - it feels real. 

The lights dim on them and the crew ushers them off stage. Harry furrows his brow at Zayn once their in the back hallway. "That's not how we rehearsed it," Harry says. 

"I know," Zayn admits. "I just wanted to kiss you." 

Harry isn't sure he understands and won't let his mind fantasize about all the possible things that sentence could mean. 

"I know this is all acting but lately I've been thinking about what it would be like to kiss you whenever I wanted, not when the script told me I could." 

Harry stares because he can't believe these words have left Zayn's mouth. "Oh," he manages.

"You don't like me, do you?" Zayn asks.

Harry quickly shakes his head. "No, that's not it." He wants to say he thinks he's in love with Zayn but he doesn't. "I didn't think you liked me," he explains, blush on his cheeks.

Zayn smiles and grabs Harry's wrists so he can pull him in for another kiss. This time they kiss with tongue, nearly inhaling each other as Harry leans back against the wall and pulls Zayn with him. 

"Oh my." 

They break away to notice that Perrie has joined them in the back hall, eyes wide. 

Zayn steps back but he still has to steady himself with one hand on the wall. Harry isn't sure what to say. 

"We all thought something was going on," Perrie tells them. 

"It hasn't been," Harry tries to tell her. "I mean, until right now." 

"It's okay," she smiles. "Secret's safe with me. I just expect to be invited to the wedding." 

She leaves with another quick smile and Harry looks back to Zayn. 

"What are you doing tonight?" Zayn asks with a grin. 

"Hopefully you," Harry grins back.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts on my [Tumblr](http://styleslovesmalik.tumblr.com). Feel free to send me any more ideas!


End file.
